With You
by campari
Summary: LP - Peyton thinks about the past and future. Set after 6x20.


**With You**

**Pairing:** Lucas/Peyton

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters. Just borrow them for my story.

**Summary**: Set after episode 6x20 – Peyton thinks about what happened.

**Note:** Just a short one shot idea I had in mind. Please me kind. It's my first LP story ever. ;)

**********

She just finished her last sketch when her eyes fell on the small digital clock next to the window. 0:35 am. _Wow_. When did it get that late? Lucas already went to bed hours ago and she had to promise to join him in a couple of minutes.

_Oops!_

Maybe he didn't notice.

Smiling, she looked at her finished drawing. It showed them sitting on their bed on the day she told him about being pregnant. She called him earlier because she couldn't wait any longer. She just had to know how he was feeling about this. And that night when he came home, they had a long talk and realized how much they both wanted this. A family.

She didn't actually know what she was afraid of. Maybe she thought it'd be too soon and that they weren't ready yet but that was definitely not the case.

She reached for the box she started filling a while ago and put the new drawing into it. It already contained a couple of others, like from the day her car broke down and they exchanged their first words. Their first kiss. Lucas proposal(s). Yes, more than one. All those epic moments she'd want her kid to know about one day, just in case…

_No_.

She shook her head. She wouldn't go there again. Nothing would happen. Not after she survived the accident a couple of days ago. It was a miracle anyway. The doctor even told her so. She would never forget the look on Lucas' face when he found her lying in that hospital bed. It almost broke her heart.

Even though she was fine – except from the shock and the headache that lasted until the next day - the doctor couldn't stress enough how important it was for her to stay in bed for a couple of days. It would be safer for her. And the baby. Lucas told him he'd personally see she'd stay there, even if there were handcuffs involved.

_Oh, kinky._

She still couldn't believe though that a green light had almost killed her.

_Green_.

Ironic? Definitely.

Softly, she put a hand on her belly and sighed. She should stop thinking about what _could_ have happened. She was okay. _They_ were okay. She told Lucas that over and over until he believed her. Yes, she could be very convincing if she wanted to. It really troubled her to see him worrying all the time. She was worried enough for both of them, actually. But of course, she wouldn't tell him that.

Then there was the Comet. Her beloved car. She might have luckily survived the accident but her car didn't.

_Damn it._

She hadn't seen it since the accident but considering Luke's words, it had to be a total wreck. He told her it'd be best to buy a new one. Well, easy for him to say. It wasn't just _any_ car. It was her mom's car. There were so many memories attached to it. She just wanted it back again.

Sigh.

Slowly, she got up from the rocking chair in the baby's room, picked up the box and walked into the bedroom where she carefully shoved it underneath the bed. Then, careful not to make a sound, she changed into her nightgown and went to brush her teeth. When she came back into the room, she still found Lucas deep asleep on his side of the bed, one arm resting above his head, the other one reaching over to her side.

Smiling, she walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, watching him a few more moments. His breathing was slow and steady. It made her feel save and protected. The simple fact of having him by her side, made her feel like she could survive _anything_. And thinking back, she knew she was absolutely right. There've been car crashes, psychos and shootings, and he was always there.

He was always saving her.

But now they both knew he couldn't safe her from this.

He had told her so. Yes, she couldn't deny how hurt she was when Lucas wanted her to end the pregnancy after the doctor told them how risky it could be. Could be. There was not even a guarantee something would happen at all.

Still, she was a mother now. She heard the baby's heartbeat at their first doctor's appointment. She also felt it move inside of her. They even went shopping for toys and baby clothes and had just finished decorating the room. How could she possibly make the decision of ending all this? Giving it all up even before it actually started? That little human being inside of her was a part of her. Of _them_. And it made her the happiest girl on the planet.

She didn't wanna tell him first, but she always imagined them having a little baby girl. It would have her curly blond hair and his big blue eyes. She even thought about names already. Anna for a girl. Yes. Her mom would have liked that.

A couple of weeks ago, when they had this big fight, he told her how selfish it was of her to wanna keep the baby, but how was that selfish? She was ready to give her life in order to save that little human being inside of her. If that wasn't the most unselfish thing in the world, she didn't know what was. But fortunately, she made him understand. She wouldn't be able to do all this without him. She needed him even though she didn't want him to know how scared she actually was. Scared of dying. Scared of leaving him alone. Scared of never getting to know her child.

Of course he'd be a great father and would manage to raise the kid by himself but the simple thought made her want to burst into tears. Again.

_No. _

Everything was going to be okay. She could feel it. Besides, she already had the most crappy and screwed up life in the whole world. Now it was time for her to be happy. The universe just couldn't be against her _all_ the time, could it?

She carefully slid underneath the covers. Lucas must have felt her because he moved over and held her close to him.

"Hey." He whispered.

Peyton rested her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder and replied with a simple, "Hey yourself."

"What time is it?"

"Late." She paused for a second. "Go back to sleep."

"You two okay?" He mumbled, keeping his eyes closed.

"Yeah, we are."

"Good." Lucas gave her a soft kiss on top of her head before he rested his cheek against her hair. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Peyton smiled into the dark.

Yes. Everything was going to be okay as long as they had each other.

**-The End-**


End file.
